witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taskmaster 2
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on discussions, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 15:02, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Links in articles When writing articles, e.g. on quests, please link to every first occurence of a given name of person (e.g. Toruviel), location (e.g. Outskirts of Vizima), monster etc. Also, for quest articles, please use the quest template. You can see an example of its use if you edit e.g. this article: A Game of Dice. Ausir 15:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Taskmaster 2: I'll do what I can but I have only messed with creating Wiki stuff once before (a few years back) so I may just dump content in to the best of my ability and let some one with more understanding pretty it up. I'm having to relearn all the Wiki specific tags. I'm playing through again and am in Chapter 1 at the moment soo I will attempt to take better notes on who assigned the quest, walkthrough info, etc this time around. Character Images We already have all character images (in a clean version) which should be uploaded soon. Jean seb needs to test his Batch Image Upload script, so it will be much easier to upload a bunch of images at once :) Firehawk) 15:41, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Locations Hello Taskmaster. I have batch-uploaded PNG versions of the location images, which look much better with the correct alpha. It would be nice if you could update the location articles you did (which are great BTW). I did some, for example Lakeside and St. Lebioda's Hospital. The images are in Category:The Witcher locations, so you can get the filenames there. When you're done, I'll delete the JPG versions which won't be used anymore. :Tasmkaster: Sure, I'll do what I can. I prefer the full-sized image at the top not off to the right, but it's your site. Some of the images I do not have locations for in my journal. Not sure why. I will enter the remaiing locations that I do have as I have time. :I have updated all existing location pages except the Crypt from Outskirts. I did not see that image in your collection. You can delete the JPGs, minus that one or not. :: Oh no, it's not my site at all, it's a totally community-driven site (I was just the first to start working on the game-related sections... Ausir is the one who "runs" it). So if you want a different layout, feel free to suggest. :: For the image at the top or to the right, I find it looks more like an encyclopedia article if the image is smaller and the text flows around it. But I have started a discussion on Category Talk:The Witcher locations to see what others think. Please add your suggestion there. (sign it with two dashes followed by three tildes (--~~~~) :: For the crypt, I'll see if I can find it and upload it. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. And thanks for your work! --Jean seb 16:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Books There is no need to add "Book" to the name of each article, the category should be enough. Ausir 14:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Contact info Hi! Could you give me your e-mail? And do you use any instant messengers by any chance? Ausir 21:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Taskmaster: My e-mail is mondayadv - @ - hotmail.com (without dashes added to thwart spam bots) I added to my user information. Rewording When copying journal entries etc., please reword them so that instead of "I learned" they say "Geralt learned" etc. Ausir 22:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Taskmaster: I have been using word for word on anything I copy from the game. For example, on a book, I don't just make up my own words "This book is about Ghouls." I actually include exactly what it says. I figured people don't care what I say, but what the game says. I will attempt to remember to make that adjustment was appropriate. ::R.g. on the character pages the in-game text shoud be reworked afterwards to be structured better, and in some cases to separate book info from game info, like I did at Adda the White. The journal entries also contain some repetitions. Still, copying them is a good start - better than writing from scratch :). Ausir 22:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hey, since you're one of the most active contributors, would you like to become one of the admins? :) Ausir 23:17, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Taskmaster: I certainly appreciate the thought and offer, but I am probably not the best candidate. I will contribute as long as it remains fun, then I will burn out and move on to something else. I'm not much on commiting... However, t least let me know what would be expected of me and for what time period? Alcohol Why not have both a table at alcoholic beverages and a separate article for each as well? Ausir 19:57, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, a good idea --CSpider ::In progress -- Taskmaster